random_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Heathrow Express
The British Rail Class 332 was originally ordered as the Class 331 from Siemens, and was built from 1997-1998 at the former’s factory in Zaragoza. There were original plans for the fleet to not have yellow warning panels on the front of the trains, but these plans were not approved due to safety reasons from Network Rail. The units have Automatic Train Protection equipment, one of the few fleets in the UK to do so. This is largely as a consequence of the Paddington-Heathrow route being mainly on the Great Western Main Line, equipped with ATP in the early 1990s as part of a trial of the system by British Rail. The units are not fitted with Train Protection & Warning System but a derogation was issued in 2001, which exempted the class from mandatory TPWS installation. The 332's were originally constructed as three-car sets and were for the initial Fast Train service which started in January 1998. Fast Train ran between Paddington and the temporary single platform siding station called Heathrow Junction. Heathrow Junction was constructed on the down side of the Down Airport line just before the tunnel portal. After the opening of the airport stations, the full Heathrow Express service started and the units were gradually increased to four cars. 17 years after Heathrow Express began operations, Reagan Farmer revealed a new trend for his other videos by uploading Heathrow Express in January 2016 as part of a airport rail link between London Heathrow Airport and Paddington. Heathrow Airport is the busiest airport in the United Kingdom, busiest airport in Europe by passenger traffic and fifth busiest airport in the world by total passenger traffic. In 2014 Heathrow Airport handled a record 73.4 million passengers, which is a 1.4% increase from 2013. Heathrow Airport lies 12 nautical miles west of Central London and has two parallel east–west runways along with four operational terminals on a site that covers 12.14 square kilometres. The airport is owned and operated by Heathrow Airport Holdings which is owned by FGP TopCo Limited, which is a international consortium that includes the Government of Singapore Investment Corporation. An airliner's landing approach is usually directly over the conurbation of London when the wind is from the west, as the airport is west of London and as its runways run east–west. Along with Luton Airport and Southend Airport, Heathrow is one of six airports with scheduled services serving the London area, although only Heathrow and London City Airport are within Greater London. Heathrow Airport is used by over 90 airlines flying to 170 destinations worldwide. The airport is the primary hub of British Airways and is a base for Virgin Atlantic. It has four passenger terminals (formerly five, and numbered 2 to 5) and a cargo terminal. Of Heathrow's 73.4 million passengers in 2014, 93% were international travellers. A trial of "noise relief zones" ran to March 2013, and concentrated approach flight paths into defined areas compared with the existing paths which were spread out. The zones used alternated weekly, meaning residents in the "no-fly" areas received respite from aircraft noise for set periods. It was concluded that some residents in other areas experienced a significant disbenefit as a result of the trial and that it should not be taken forward in its current form. Originally built almost wholly as a dual three-lane motorway, much of the M25 has been widened: to dual four-lanes for almost half, to a dual five-lanes section between junctions 12 and 14 and a dual six-lane section between junctions 14 and 15. The M25 is one of Europe's busiest motorways. In 2003, a maximum of 196 thousand vehicles a day were recorded on the motorway just south of Heathrow Airport between junctions 13 and 14. The Department for Transport proposed three major options to increase capacity east of London over the Thames to be built downstream of the existing Dartford Crossing and an additional proposal to increase capacity at the Dartford Crossing in January 2009. Advocates of the proposal argue that a new crossing is needed to alleviate congestion at the Dartford Crossing. There is a ferry service operating between Gravesend and Tilbury, which predominantly carries foot passengers and the motorcycle. A study in a Lower Thames Crossing providing 'relief to east side of the M25 between Kent and Essex' was included in the 1989 white paper Roads for Prosperity. Metrotidal Ltd proposed the 'Medway to Canvey Island crossing,' a £2bn to £4bn combined road and rail tunnel between Medway and Canvey Island that would include a surge-tide barrier and a tidal power plant, supported by Essex County Council and the Thames Gateway South Essex Partnership. A plan was announced in October 2012 to build a major theme park on 872 acres of brown field land on the Swanscombe peninsula, which is a triangular piece of land that juts into the River Thames. Construction of Paramount London will begin in autumn 2016 and the opening of the park is estimated for Easter 2021. If given the green light the development would use 872 acres of mostly saltmarsh on the Swanscombe peninsula, a marooned remnant of the North Kent Marshes, and be twice the size of the Olympic Park in East London. The development would lie in the floodplain of the Inner Thames by using up one of the few remaining patches of the floodplain that is wild and undeveloped, also used to accept floodwaters. There is also concern given the marshland in question is home to several species which are endangered in the United Kingdom including the Distinguished Jumping Spider. A commentary in the London Evening Standard in October 2012 called into question the commitment of some of the development partners, namely landowner Lafarge Tarmac, builder Brookfield Construction and property company Development Securities. The Kent Messenger reported that plans for Paramount London could be endangered if a new lower Thames road crossing is sited over the Swanscombe Peninsula and quoted Tony Sefton as saying "It could really scupper plans. We are in the final throes of negotiating a very large investment and this makes it very difficult." But in December, the proposal was rejected. The original intended purpose of Stratford International was to act as the London stop for regional Eurostar trains bypassing St Pancras International and continuing to other destinations in Britain. However, these services did not come into being and Rob Holden stated that stopping a high-speed train seven minutes out of St Pancras is less than ideal and left only the domestic Southeastern trains serving the station. Critics derided the station as a white elephant. There are several other potential operators that may use the station for International services including Deutsche Bahn's proposed London to Frankfurt service and the "Transmanche Metro" project to Calais. Eurostar had selected Siemens as preferred bidder to supply 10 brand new Siemens e320 trainsets, which will have 894 to 950 seats unlike the current fleet by Alstom, a French multinational company operating in the worldwide rail transport markets that has a top speed of 186 mph and a seating capacity of 750. The nomination of Siemens would see it break into the French high-speed market for the first time, as all French subsidiary high-speed operators use TGV derivatives produced by Alstom. Alstom attempted legal action to prevent Eurostar from acquiring German-built trains, claiming that the Siemens sets ordered would breach Channel Tunnel safety rules but this was thrown out of court. Alstom said that it would pursue alternative legal options to uphold its position. On 4 November 2010, the company lodged a complaint with the European Commission over the tendering process and asked the British government for clarification. Alstom then announced that it had started legal action against Eurostar, again in the High Court in London. In July 2011, the High Court rejected Alstom's claim that the tender process was "ineffective," and in April 2012 Alstom said that it would call off pending court actions against Siemens. This effectively freed the way for Siemens to build the new Eurostar trains, which are expected to enter service in 2015. The first e320 set entered service in November 2015 ahead of the full launch of the new type. The receipt of the safety authorization from the Intergovernmental Commission was received earlier than expected, allowing Eurostar to begin utilizing the type on a small number of services for in-service testing. During the European snowfall of December 2009, four Eurostar trains broke down inside the Channel Tunnel after leaving France, and one in Kent. Although the trains had been winterised, the systems had not coped with the conditions. 2000 passengers were stuck inside failed trains inside the tunnel, and over 75,000 had their services disrupted. All Eurostar services were cancelled from Saturday 19th December to Monday 21st December. An independent review, published in February 2010, was critical of the contingency plans in place for assisting passengers stranded by the delays, calling them "insufficient." On 11th April 2006, a house collapsed next to a railway line near London, which caused Eurostar services to terminate and start from Ashford International instead of Waterloo International. In 2015 Eurostar threatened to require that cyclists dismantle bicycles before they could be transported on trains. Following criticism from Boris Johnson and cycling groups Eurostar reversed the edict. In September 2013, Eurostar announced an agreement with the Government of the Netherlands and NS, the Dutch railway company to start twice daily services between London and Amsterdam starting in December 2016. The London to Amsterdam service will use the newly bought Siemens e320 Velaro trainsets and will also call at Rotterdam, which is due to start in December 2016 and is set to include a stop at Schiphol Airport in addition to the previously announced destinations. The company also said that they would announce border control procedures for the service, specifically whether it would be necessary for passenger to alight at Lille-Europe to pass through border control. Eurostar also announced a new service from London to Lyon and Marseille to start in May 2015. On 28th July 2010, Deutsche Bahn announced that it intended to make a test run with a high-speed ICE-3MF train through the Channel Tunnel in preparation for possible future operations. The trial ran on 19th October with a Class 406 ICE train specially liveried with a British "Union flag" decal. The train was then put on display for the press at St Pancras International but this was not the class of train that would be used for the proposed service. At the St Pancras ceremony Deutsche Bahn revealed that it planned to operate from London to Frankfurt and Amsterdam with trains 'splitting & joining' in Brussels. It hoped to begin these services in 2013, with three trains per day each way in the morning, midday and in the afternoon. Initially the only calling points would be Rotterdam on the way to Amsterdam and Cologne on the way to Frankfurt. Amsterdam and Cologne would be under four hours from London and Frankfurt around five hours. Deutsche Bahn decided to put this on hold due to passport requirements and had hoped that immigration checks could be done on board but British authorities required immigration to be done at Lille-Europe station. In August 2010, Trenitalia announced its desire to eventually run high-speed trains from Italy to the United Kingdom using its newly ordered high-speed trains. As well as getting a higher technical score than Alstom's rival submission, the joint bid came in cheaper at €30.8m rather than €35m per eight-car trainset. "A good race ended with high scores by both competitors," said Mauro Moretti. "This shows that there are various ways to buy trains: go to the dealer and buy sight unseen, or, as we did, strongly support innovation." Derived from Bombardier's Zefiro platform as supplied to China but heavily adapted to meet European TSI's, the 200m long non-articulated trains will have distributed traction and be suitable for running at up to 248.548 mph, although the planned maximum speed in revenue service will be 223.694 mph. In December 2012, Eurostar announced that, on Saturdays during May and June 2013, a new seasonal service would be introduced to Aix-en-Provence, also serving Lyon Part-Dieu and Avignon TGV on the way. This was in addition to the long-standing seasonal summer service on Saturdays during July and August and the first week of September travelling to Avignon Centre. The Aix-en-Provence services did not run in 2014 and were replaced by the new year round service to Marseille as of 1st May 2015. LGV Picardie would enable Eurostar trains to save 20 minutes on the journey between Paris and Calais, bringing the London to Paris journey time under 2 hours. In 2008, the French Government announced its future investment plans for new LGV's to be built up to 2020. LGV Picardie was not included in the proposal but was listed as planned in the longer term. It was later confirmed that LGV Picardie is intended to be built between 2020 and 2030, which is a proposed high speed line between Paris and Calais. The Freddy Fazbear jumpscare design elements from Five Nights at Freddy's were accepted by Reagan on 28 November 2015 and made their début in Heathrow Connect, a train service in London provided jointly by Heathrow Express and Great Western Railway connecting Heathrow Airport with Paddington. The service follows the same route as the non-stop Heathrow Express service but calls at certain intermediate stations, connecting several locations in west London with the airport and Central London. It runs every half-hour throughout the day and evening. Launched on 12th June 2005, the service uses 5-coach Class 360/2 electric multiple-unit trains built by Siemens. They were originally built as a Class 350-4 coach unit but B A A bought these units when Heathrow Connect was launched in June 2005, and a extra coach was added to make them 5-car units. In December 2010, heavy snowfall caused the closure of the entire airport which caused one of the largest incidents at Heathrow of all time. 4000 flights were cancelled over five days and 9,500 passengers spent the night at Heathrow following the initial snowfall. The problems were caused not only by snow but also by snow and ice on the 198 parking stands which were all occupied by aircraft. On 5 November 1997, a Virgin Atlantic Airbus A340-300 made an emergency landing following an undercarriage malfunction and part of the undercarriage collapsed on landing, with both aircraft and runway being damaged. Recommendations made as a result of the accident included one that aircraft cabin door simulators should more accurately reproduce operating characteristics in an emergency, and another that cockpit voice recorders should have a two-hour duration in aircraft registered before April 1998. In April 2011, ULTra Personal Rapid Transport opened to shuttle passengers between Heathrow Terminal 5 and the business car park at a speed of up to 25 mph. There are 21 small transportation pods that can carry up to four adults, two children, and their luggage. The pods are battery powered and are used on a four kilometre track. The provider claims a 95% availability rate and no accidents so far. Plans to use the same technology to connect Heathrow Terminal 3 to remote car parks was included in the draft five-year master plan but has been deferred due to other priorities. Heathrow Airport is accessible via the nearby M4 motorway or A4 road, the M25 motorway and the A30 road. There are drop-off and pick-up areas at all terminals and short and long-stay multi-storey car parks and there are further car parks which are not run by Heathrow Airport Holdings just outside the airport, which includes the National Car Parks facility. 4 parallel tunnels under the northern runway connect the M4 Heathrow spur and the A4 road to Terminals 1 to 3. The two larger tunnels are each two lanes wide and are used for motorised traffic. The two smaller tunnels were originally reserved for pedestrians and bicycles; to increase traffic capacity the cycle lanes have been modified to each take a single lane of cars, although bicycles still have priority over cars. On 1st October 1956, a Avro Vulcan strategic bomber of the Royal Air Force crashed after an approach in bad weather (Ouch! That is very nasty!). The Vulcan was the first to be delivered to the Royal Air Force, and was returning from a demonstration flight to Australia and New Zealand. The pilot and co-pilot ejected and survived but the four other occupants were killed. On 21st December 1988, Pan Am Flight 103 was destroyed by a terrorist bomb, which killed all 243 passengers and 16 crew on board. Large sections of the aircraft crashed onto residential areas of Lockerbie and killed 11 more people on the ground. Following a three-year joint investigation by Dumfries and Galloway Constabulary and the US Federal Bureau of Investigation, arrest warrants were issued for two Libyan nationals in November 1991. In 1999, Muammar Gaddafi handed over 2 men for trial at Camp Zeist in the Netherlands after protracted negotiations and UN sanctions. In 2001, Abdelbaset al-Megrahi was jailed for life after being found guilty of 270 counts of murder in connection with the bombing. In August 2009, he was released by the Scottish Government on compassionate grounds after being diagnosed with prostate cancer. He died in May 2012. Booked on Pan Am Flight 103 was royal descendant Lady Marina De Santiago-de Borbón Haas Canalizo, great-great granddaughter of Queen Isabella the Second of Bourbon and of Luis González-Bravo, great-great-great granddaughter of Valentín Canalizo and niece of Francisco I. Madero but changed her flight a few hours before departure because of the bomb scares for flying to New York the following days. Clipper Maid of the Seas was 18 years of age and had accumulated over 75,000 flying hours. The Boeing 747-121 pushed back from the terminal at 18:04 and took off from Runway 27 Right at 18:25, en route for John F. Kennedy International Airport and on to Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport. The original flight plan was to have taken Flight 103 over the Irish Midlands but air traffic controllers directed the pilot to alter its flight due to traffic and weather. Clipper Maid of the Seas approached the corner of the Solway Firth and crossed the coast at 19:02 Coordinated Universal Time. The aircraft showed transponder code 0357 and flight level 310. Clipper Maid of the Seas was flying at 31,000 ft on a heading of 316 degrees magnetic, and at a speed of 580 km/h calibrated airspeed. The clearance delivery officer at Shanwick transmitted its oceanic route clearance but the aircraft did not acknowledge the message. Suddenly, a loud sound was recorded on the cockpit voice recorder. 5 radar echoes fanning out appeared instead of one. The explosion punched a 50-cm hole on the left side of the fuselage. The fuselage continued moving forward and down until it reached 19,000 ft at which point its dive became nearly vertical. As it descended, the fuselage broke up into smaller pieces, with the section attached to the wings landing first in Sherwood Crescent in Lockerbie. The resulting fireball destroyed several houses and tore a large crater through the center of Lockerbie. Another section of the fuselage landed about 2.4 kilometres northeast, where it slammed into a home in Park Place and its occupant escaped uninjured despite the house being completely demolished. 243 passengers and 16 crew members were killed. 27 years after Pan Am Flight 103 crashed, Reagan revealed that he will upload a movie relating to Pan Am Flight 103 on 21st December 2015 to commemorate 27 years of the Lockerbie bombing. On 21 November he uploaded a movie called Lockerbie, based on the town in Dumfries and Galloway in south western Scotland. Lockerbie came to international attention in December 1988 when the wreckage of Pan Am Flight 103 crashed following a terrorist attack aboard the flight. 11 residents of the town were killed, where the aircraft's wings and fuel tanks plummeted in a fiery explosion, destroying several houses and leaving a large crater, with debris causing damage to a number of other buildings nearby. 259 people on the flight died. In July 2005, four Islamist extremists separately detonated 3 devices in quick succession aboard London Underground trains across the city and a fourth on a double-decker bus in Tavistock Square, which is the United Kingdom's worst terrorist attack. 3 devices were detonated on board London Underground trains within fifty seconds of each other at 8:49 am. The first device exploded on a 6-car London Underground C69 and C77 Stock Circle line sub-surface train, number 204, travelling eastbound between Liverpool Street and Aldgate. The second device exploded in the second car of another 6 car London Underground C69 and C77 Stock Circle line sub-surface train, which had left platform 4 at Edgware Road and was travelling westbound towards Paddington. A third device was detonated on a 6-car London Underground 1973 Stock Piccadilly line deep-level Underground train, number 311, travelling southbound from King's Cross St. Pancras and Russell Square. A fourth device was detonated on the top deck of a Dennis Trident 2 with the registration LX03 BUF, operated by Stagecoach London and travelling its route from Marble Arch to Hackney Wick. At its final destination the bus turned around and started the return route to Hackney Wick. The bus arrived at Euston bus station at 9:35, where crowds of people had been evacuated from the tube and were boarding buses. There was a explosion. The blast took place near B M A House where you can find the headquarters of the British Medical Association on Upper Woburn Place. A number of doctors and medical staff in or near the building were able to provide immediate emergency assistance. The bus was subsequently covered with tarpaulin and removed by low-loader for forensic examination at a secure Ministry of Defence site. The vehicle was ultimately returned to Stagecoach and scrapped. A replacement bus, a Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 (fleet number 19000, registration LX55 HGC), was named Spirit of London. In October 2012, the "Spirit of London" bus was set alight in an arson attack. It was repaired and refurbished at a cost of £60,000 and re-entered service in April one year later. 2 fourteen-year-old girls were charged for the attack. During the opening ceremony of the 2012 Olympic Games in London a minute's silence was held to commemorate those killed in the attacks. The bidding process for the 2016 Summer Olympics was officially launched on 16th May 2007. The first step for each city was to submit an initial application to the International Olympic Committee by September 2007, confirming their intention to bid. Completed official bid files, containing answers to a 25-question International Olympic Committee form, were to be submitted by each applicant city by 14th January 2008. Four candidate cities were chosen for the shortlist on 4th June 2008: Chicago, Madrid, Rio de Janeiro and Tokyo. The International Olympic Committee did not include Doha to the Candidature phase despite scoring higher than selected candidate city Rio de Janeiro, due to their intent of hosting the Olympics in October. Prague and Baku also failed to make the cut. Reagan revealed on 15 November 2015 that he will take part in the 2016 Summer Olympics, which is set to take place in summer 2016 and is set to feature 28 sports and a total of 41 disciplines and 306 events including rugby sevens and golf. The opening ceremony will take place in the Maracanã Stadium on 5th August 2016, and Reagan will upload videos regarding all things Brazilian over the course of the games including Eduardo Cunha who is the President of the Chamber of Deputies. Brasília will make its début on 7th August, along with other cities in the country such as São José dos Campos, Serra, Caxias do Sul, Feira de Santana, Paulista and Florianópolis as well as Jundiaí and Teresina. Brazil has a coastline of 7,491 km and is bounded by the Atlantic Ocean on the east. It borders all other South American countries except Ecuador and Chile. Reagan's 2016 plans included Christ the Redeemer, which is due to make its début in January 2016 and is a statue of Jesus Christ in Rio de Janeiro created by French sculptor Paul Landowski and built by the Brazilian engineer Heitor da Silva Costa, in collaboration with the French engineer Albert Caquo. The statue is 98 ft tall, not including its 8-metre 26 ft pedestal, and its arms stretch 28 metres 92 ft wide. The statue is located at the peak of the 2,300 ft Corcovado mountain in the Tijuca Forest National Park. A symbol of Christianity across the world, the statue has also become a cultural icon of both Rio de Janeiro and Brazil and is listed as one of the New Seven Wonders of the World. In 2008, the statue was struck by lightning during a violent thunderstorm and suffered some damage to the fingers, head and eyebrows. It was damaged by lightning again in January 2014 where a finger on the right hand was dislodged. 4 years earlier, in 2010, a massive restoration of the statue was undertaken. The statue was washed, the mortar and soapstone that cover the statue were replaced and the internal structure of iron was restored and the monument was made waterproof. The statue was vandalized during renovation wherein paint was sprayed along the arm. Spain defeated the Netherlands 1-nil after an extra time goal by Andrés Iniesta, which gave Spain its first World Cup title. It was the first time since England in 1966 that the winners of the final wore their second-choice strip. The match had the most yellow cards awarded in a World Cup final, set when Argentina and West Germany shared six cards in 1986. John Heitinga of the Netherlands was sent off for receiving a second yellow card. Arjen Robben was released by Wesley Sneijder to be one-on-one with Spain's goalkeeper Iker Casillas, only for Casillas to save the shot with an outstretched leg. Sergio Ramos missed a free header from a corner kick when he was unmarked for Spain. Iniesta finally broke the deadlock in extra time, scoring a volleyed shot from a pass by Cesc Fàbregas. This result marked the first time that two different teams from the same continent had won successive World Cups (following Italy in 2006), and saw Europe reaching 10 World Cup titles, surpassing South America's nine titles. Spain became the first team since West Germany in 1974 to win the World Cup as European champions. The result also marked the first time that a European nation had won a World Cup Finals that was not hosted on European soil. A closing ceremony was held before the final, featuring Shakira. The former South African President Nelson Mandela made a brief appearance on the pitch afterwards, wheeled in by a motorcart. On 5th December 2013, Nelson Mandela died at the age of 95. South Africa observed a national mourning period of 10 days. Numerous memorial services were conducted across the country. The official memorial service was held at FNB Stadium in Johannesburg on 10th December. His body lay in state at the Union Buildings in Pretoria from 11th to 13th December. A state funeral was held on 15th December 2013, where his body was buried in Qunu in the Eastern Cape province. Jacob Zuma was unexpectedly booed and jeered by some in the crowd, though other sections cheered him. The booing faded when Zuma addressed the crowd, viewed as not living up to Nelson Mandela's celebrated legacy. At the end of December 2009, simmering unrest turned to open hostility as it was announced that Ryan International Airlines would appear in January 2016 and that it would join First North Western. 6 years later, Reagan announced Oblivion at Alton Towers and WildCat at Cedar Point, which are set to make their début in January 2016 and are set to replace The Joker Chaos Coaster. The 5 minute 56 second movie was cancelled on 15 November 2015 just 5 months prior to its April 2016 release and was replaced by the two brand new coasters. The Sandusky Register received a memo in January 2015 that stated that Valravn would be coming to Cedar Point in 2016. The memo stated that the coaster could be installed on land formally occupied by the Good Time theatre. Site preparation for Valravn started before the 2015 season when the Dodgems and Calypso were relocated to the Wicked Twister midway. The Good Time Theatre and the Turnpike Cars were demolished and removed. Interest grew in May when Cedar Point trademarked Valravn, Danish for raven of the slain. Images for the roller coaster appeared in the amusement park's smartphone app. At the time, the app was made unavailable and the park responded to the leak by saying that all details would be revealed on 18th August. However, after an incident in which a park visitor entered a restricted area underneath Raptor and was killed, park officials postponed Valravn's announcement. Visitors spotted pieces of roller coaster track on the park's property soon after. On 9th September, Cedar Point officially unveiled Valravn. 3 months after Cedar Point officially unveiled Valravn, Luton was hit by a windy day (hold on tight!). Reagan had no affection of the wind and began uploading videos one day after Kerry Farmer was injured in a incident in which she hit a step at Putteridge Bury and got a black eye. One of the most famous videos that he uploaded was the State Car version of the Bentley State Limousine, a official state car created by Bentley for Queen Elizabeth II on the occasion of her Golden Jubilee in 2002, which is the first ever Bentley to feature Be Right There by Diplo & Sleepy Tom. A trip with his dad to Heathrow Airport on Heathrow Express on 29th December 2015 seemed like a possibility, the aim being Reagan getting green lessons between 7th and 18th December at the Helen Allison Hub. Cathay Pacific's new livery was first showcased on a Boeing 777-300ER at the beginning of November 2015, with Mean Streak and Jakku being confirmed as 2 new entries for 2016, the others being the Mercedes‑Benz S-Class Cabriolet, the C-Class Coupé and the GLS. On 16 November 2015 a new segment set on Jakku was announced to promote Star Wars: The Force Awakens, as part of Reagan's "Season of the Force" event. A version of the Naboo segment was also added into the mix, where the StarSpeeder 1000's windshield is splattered with paint at the hangar. In the Stars Tours: The Adventures Continue ride, the StarSpeeder 1000 arrives on Jakku in the midst of a chase between the Millennium Falcon and a squad of First Order Tie Fighters through the wreckage. Finn appears on the screen asking what Star Tours is doing and tells them to stay low. Diving into a wrecked Star Destroyer and avoiding debris, the StarSpeeder stumbles into a group of scavengers who steal the Star Tours seal. The ship then leaves before more damage can be done and heads for space. A hologram message from BB-8 appears where the droid asks for help with a secret mission to deliver vital information. C-3PO refuses, but R2-D2 accepts and makes a hyperspace jump. Jakku was an isolated desert world in the Western Reaches, with Wheel Races in the north and mining operations dotting the planet, along with buttes in the south in which lichen could be scraped off of to create the alcoholic beverage Knockback Nectar. 1 could become an anchorite if certain vows were taken while scavengers often used luggabeasts to carry supplies across the desert. Reestkii and Cratertown were settlements on the planet, while the trading post Niima Outpost was considered the only major settlement on the planet, and was guarded by the humorless Constable Zuvio. 1 year and 4 days after the Battle of Endor, a battle broke out between the New Republic and the Galactic Empire on the planet. Imperial Captain Ciena Ree crashed her Star Destroyer into the planet to prevent it from being captured by the New Republic. Ree escaped the ship with Thane Kyrell in an escape pod, and they were later retrieved from the surface of the planet by New Republic forces. The Force Awakens's story will feature the forces of the First Order, an offshoot of the Galactic Empire, aligned against the Resistance. The story material will not be based on Oblivion at Alton Towers and WildCat at Cedar Point. Rather, it will be an new story set after the events of Train Simulator 2016. The Force Awakens features Anthony Daniels and Kenny Baker reprising their original roles. The original actors are joined by a host of new actors including Moleman978 and Adolf Hitler alongside with characters returning from Reagan's previous films. The Force Awakens will be uploaded onto Reagan's YouTube channel on 18th December, the same day that it is released. Mean Streak was announced in late 1990 and was officially named on 24th October 1990. Construction on Mean Streak continued throughout the winter and spring. Mean Streak opened to the public on 11th May 1991. In 1994, trim brakes were installed on the first drop and slowed the ride down. In September 2010, a small 5-foot section caught fire. The fire was contained to that section and no other damage was reported. The ride was originally set to shut down for the remainder of the season for maintenance anyway. Mean Streak has been retracked several times over the years. Some retracking has been completed by Martin & Vleminckx. Prior to the 2012 operating season, many sections of track after the first drop were replaced. This was the most major work done on the ride since it opened. Also in 2012, a portion of the queue was removed to make room for a new building, which is located in the infield of the coaster. Mean Streak was only one of 12 roller coasters manufactured by Ohio-based Dinn Corporation before dismantling in 1992. It is a Twister model. It was manufactured at a cost of $7,500,000. Mean Streak's 7-car train passes through the storage tracks and makes a U-turn to the right, before ascending the 161 ft lift hill. After cresting the top of the hill, the train drops 155 ft at a 52-degree-angle and reaches a top speed of 65 miles per hour. While dropping, riders go through a set of trim brakes on the first drop. Riders then go through a 123 ft tall twisted turnaround followed a small airtime hill then another twisted turnaround. The train then travels over the lift hill and dips down to the right. After that, the train travels through the rides structure and goes down another hill, turning to the left into the mid-course brake run. The train then dips down to the left into another airtime hill. Riders then go through several small airtime hills and turns in the ride's structure, followed by the final brake run. In 2011, Dorney Park introduced an $8,000,000 extensive overhaul to the former Camp Snoopy kid's park area. The new area was named Planet Snoopy with additions such as 7 new rides, a new family care center offering services and amenities for parents and their young children, a new and larger outdoor amphitheater, and extensive new PEANUTS theme attributes being applied to differentiate the now 3.5-acre kid's park from the rest of Dorney Park. Theme attributes included large billboard like Planet Snoopy signage. On 26th August 2013, Dorney Park announced they will be announcing a new attraction for 2014 on 28th August at 9:15 am. 2 days later Dorney Park announced a water slide complex which was called Snake Pit and featured 3 water slides, Python Plummet, Constrictor and Boa Blaster. Snake Pit replaced Riptide Run and The Lily Pads. The first slide pieces of Snake Pit began to arrive at Dorney Park on 22nd January 2014. Snake Pit opened on 30th May. Also new for 2014 was an in park television channel called FUNtv. FUNtv was shown on television screens in the queue lines of many of the park's major attractions. Content shown includes weather and music videos which the content for FUNtv is controlled out of sister park Kings Island in Ohio. Reagan also announced Sweet Lovin', which is part of his plans for 2016 and is set to created alongside with the Rolls-Royce Dawn. Sigala is based at Tileyard Studios in King's Cross but originally hails from Norfolk and he first got into music at age 8, when he began to play the piano which he has up to grade 8. He attended Reepham High School and University of Westminster and has a BA honours degree in commercial music. After leaving university Sigala was a member of assorted unsigned bands before moving on to mixing and producing works for others, including co-writing "Good Times" by Ella Eyre with Sigma. His début single, Easy Love, came about after Sigala drank a six-pack of Desperados in sheer tiredness and frustration after being asked to perform a thirty seventh mix for a popular artist, and downloaded an acapella of the Jackson 5's single ABC. In an interview with the Official Charts Company he stated that the record was written on a Sunday evening out of a desire to create music for himself. A music video was commissioned for the song and features Lucky Aces, which is a Canadian duo composed of 12 year olds Lucky and AC dancing along to it. They challenge a number of child gangs after meeting each other. It was directed by Craig Moore, who said that he opted to shoot in Los Angeles due to the "pool of talent that would've been hard to find anywhere else" and that his attention was bought by Lucky Aces after spotting them on The Ellen Show. Within a few days it had been picked up by Ministry of Sound, and the song entered the UK Singles Chart at number 71, based on streams alone. The following week, it reached number 1. Cathay Pacific's new livery was first showcased on a Boeing 777-300ER at the beginning of November 2015, with Louisiana and Massachusetts being confirmed as another 2 new entries for 2016 and are set to join Maryland and Utah. Louisiana is the only state in the U.S. with political subdivisions termed parishes, which are the local government's equivalent to counties. On 4th December 2015 the Volvo S90 was able to comply with the 10 minute 42 second requirements and became the first ever car by the company to feature the song Night Train. According to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia the song is from the fifth season, and is dedicated to the post train and The Flying Kipper. The song is based of the post train theme from Season 3, and is partly based off Thomas's theme in turn. The music video for Night Train will make its début in January 2016 and is set to take the S90 to a whole new level. The car challenged the likes of the new Jaguar XF and the Mercedes E-Class, which is set to début at the 2016 North American International Auto Show. The S90's exterior look apes that of the XC90 with LED headlights and the striking ‘Thor's Hammer’ daytime running lights standard on all cars. However, the big, Volvo grille is concave and more upright than on the XC90. The S90 is longer and wider than the outgoing and pretty much forgotten S80 and is verging on being the biggest car in its class. There’s loads of room up front, with plenty of adjustment for the steering wheel and seat, while in the rear you’ll easily fit taller adults behind a six-foot driver. Those wanting even more space will need to wait for the Volvo V90, which is due for reveal at the Geneva Motor Show in March 2016. The XC90 proved that Volvo can make a luxurious and premium interior and the S90 followed very much the same theme. Engines will broadly match the XC90 but with a D4 manual providing the entry to the range at a price of around £32,000. The star of the show for 2016 was DisneyQuest, which is a indoor interactive theme park located in Downtown Disney at the Walt Disney World Resort. Superman Escape from Krypton at Six Flags Magic Mountain was originally going to be uploaded after DisneyQuest but failed to make the cut. This gave The Walt Disney Company its first five-story indoor interactive theme park since DisneyQuest Chicago closed due to low attendance. 14 years after DisneyQuest Chicago closed, Reagan said in an interview with Sleepy Tom in repeated comments in one of TTTEUK's videos that he will make a new film entitled Cars 3, which is set to go back to James and the Red Balloon references and will also include a scene from The Final Destination where there is a explosion at Springfield Centre Mall. He revealed that the film will feature a tribute to Pegasus in the form of a winged divine stallion usually depicted as pure white in color. Reagan said that Cars 3 may be released in the winter of 2016. A teaser poster was revealed for Cars 3 on 30th October. On 7th December, Reagan announced that Cars 3 will be released on 1st January 2016. Cars 3's story is about a explosion at Springfield Centre Mall during a screening of Love Lays Dying. In the climax of the movie, a fire erupts behind a movie screen which causes people to run downstairs to the escalator. Thomas the Tank Engine gets Kat Jennings into trouble for causing the explosion at 4:12 pm at Springfield Centre Mall, which results in him saying that Ryan is the mastermind behind the plot to sabotage the mall since he started it in the first place and that he had intended for cars everywhere to run on oil as revenge for his reputation, implying that "Love Lays Dying" is a lemon. But before Adolf Hitler can tell Kat what she wants, the flight attendant on board Southern Airways Flight 242 tells the 81 passengers to brace for impact but Tosha and Min yell "Storm!" which results in the Kaskade remix of Runaway (U & I) by Galantis playing for 30 seconds. Duck is shocked and says "What?" but Kat screams in horror and her 1997 Ford Expedition crashes into a log. 5 days after Cars 3 was announced, Reagan created his own adaptation of 2012, which involves the world's destruction on 21st December 2012. The plot follows Jackson Curtis as he attempts to bring his family to refuge, amidst the events of a geological and meteorological super-disaster. The film includes references to Mayanism, the Mesoamerican Long Count calendar and the 2012 phenomenon in its portrayal of cataclysmic events unfolding in the year 2012. At the beginning of the movie, Jackson's former wife Kate Curtis rings Jackson who tells Kate to stop what she's doing and listen to her. He says, "I've rented a plane. Pack up the kids, I'm gonna be there in five minutes." Kate asks Jackson what he is talking about but Jackson ignores her and tells her that California is going down. Kate says, "God, you sound like a crazy person. The Governor just said we're fine now." Jackson tells Kate that the Governor of California is an actor and that he is reading a script. He also says that when they tell you not to panic, that's when you run, which immediately causes his 2003 Lincoln Town Car Stretched Limousine to make a hard left turn. Kate tells Jackson that he will call her back when he has calmed down causing Hitler to hang up the phone. He looks at the camera and the poster of the 2009 American science fiction disaster film comes up. As Krebs, Bormann and Burgdorf look at Hitler the Governor of California tells the viewers that a megathrust earthquake has taken a most severe hit in Los Angeles and that it seems to him that the worst is over. Suddenly, a 10.9 magnitude earthquake hits which causes Kate and Noah and Lilly Curtis and Gordon Silberman to take cover under the table causing Hitler to hang up the phone. Thomas tells Hitler that a 10.9 magnitude earthquake has struck Los Angeles and that Jackson's limousine is on the edge to extinction. Hitler looks at the camera again and Krebs, Bormann and Burgdorf look at Hitler again, which immediately causes Kate and Lilly to scream in horror. The limousine then drifts and the back wheel clips a fault in one of Los Angeles's roads. In Ottawa, a explosion results in one of Downtown Ottawa Mall's pillars falling over and knocking everybody off a escalator. In Paris, people run away from the Eiffel Tower because it is going to collapse. In Buffalo, panicked people rush to board floatplanes to escape anyway they can. Hitler tries to tell Southern about the world's destruction on 21st December 2012, but Southern says "Uh-oh!" and there is a explosion. The final straw comes when a huge gust of wind lifts a clown's head. The Eiffel Tower can't withstand the strong wind and it collapses, smashing it down onto the Champ de Mars and crushing portly Flemish tourists. Hitler tries to tell Thomas that the world has ended but Michael Angelis says, "That night, Thomas and Percy spoke to Henry." Thomas says, "We're sorry we got you into trouble" causing Hitler to hang up the phone. Southern says "Uh-oh!" and Golden Freddy roars in anger and the sound of the scream echoes in the spot that was once occupied by Earth. Reagan said that the film depicts the destruction of several major cultural and historical icons around the world and that Springfield Centre Mall was considered for selection. 2012 was promoted in a marketing campaign by a fictional organization called the Institute for Human Continuity, which entailed a fictitious book written by Jackson Curtis entitled Farewell Atlantis. Reagan released the first teaser trailer for 2012 on 15 November 2015 that showed a tsunami surging over the Himalayas, and interlaced a purportedly scientific message suggesting that the world would end in 2012, and that the world's governments were not preparing its population for the event. The trailer ended with a message to viewers to "find out the truth" by searching "2012" on search engines. North Korea had reportedly banned possession or viewing of the film. 2012 was the 100th anniversary of the birth of the nation's founder, Kim Il-sung, and has been designated by the North Korean government as "the year for opening the grand gates to becoming a rising superpower." Thus, a movie depicting the year in a negative light was found to be offensive. Several people in North Korea had reportedly been arrested for possessing or viewing pirated copies of the movie and charged with "grave provocation against the development of the state." According to Reagan, his adaptation of 2012 could have been uploaded in November 2016 but the date change to 12th December 2015 would give him more time for the film's production. Reagan and his beautiful girlfriend, Ariana Grande, had had an extremely sweet relationship since January 2015 and he also created a 3 minute 42 second film in October 2014 entitled Honda NSX, which is Honda's first number 1 since the Civic Tourer failed to chart in April 2014. Bentley Category:Heathrow Express